villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi (Five Nights at Wario's)
Luigi is one of the main antagonists of the Five Nights at Wario's series, based off of the Five Night at Freddy's series. He is an evil spirit that wanders around at night at several different locations throughout the game. History Luigi and Mario had arrived to work at Wario's Fast Food Factory, one day they were excited to find out that they had increased in riches. Soon after, a man broke into the factory and killed everyone there, with him hanging Luigi and getting away in a panic. Luigi and the others become spirits haunting the place before being transported back in time by Rosalina to Wario's first cafe and having the events repeat. He then possesses the corpse of his past self and he and the others hunt down and kill Bruno Gate. He keeps one trying to possess Richard McRoy during his nightmares and fails until the events of Five Nights at Wario's 2. Luigi leaves his body and slowly tries to possess Richard McRoy, he manages to fully possess him during the end of the week, and makes a getaway, with the police on his tail. Luigi then stops possessing Richard McRoy and Peach takes over. His soul is finally released at the end of Five Nights at Wario's 3, and the curse is broken. Appearance Luigi appears identical to his mainstream counterpart, although he appears with black eyes with white pupils (sometimes they're not there), and his nose can also be deformed at times. Behavior Five Nights at Wario's Luigi starts at Entrance 2, then he moves to the Corridor, and Control Room, before appearing at The Office's window on the right. If the player takes too long, Luigi will disable the lights and the doors. And jumpscare you after the next time you pull your monitor up, or if you choose to sit there, he'll walk into the office and kill you. Sometimes, he can be seen floating in the Corridor. This may be a paranormal activity, or just an impression of a ghost. Luigi's jumpscare is very irregular. He seems to be flying towards the player, his arms and legs flailing. He seems to be extremely anxious, surprised, or scared. If the player does succeed at closing the window, Luigi will hopefully leave after some time of staying their, hopefully letting the player open up the door swiftly and safely. It should be noted that Luigi doesn't come to the door very often compared to Wario or Waluigi meaning that when he does, he tends to linger their wasting more power, this trait is also seen on Peach to. Five Nights at Wario's 3 Night 2 : *If the player hides in the Kitchen, he becomes active. He starts in Living Room 3, passes the Staircase and Living Room 2, before entering in the Kitchen. The player add fuel as soon as he enters the kitchen. If you take too long, he'll jumpscare you. Night 3 : *If the player hides in the Bedroom, he starts in the Bathroom, moves to the Kitchen, and finally to Living Room 2 before standing behind the curtain of the Bedroom. The player must turn the lamp on and keep it on to make him go away. Night 4 : *If the player hides in the Hallway, he's in the Laundry, and when he's breathing, the player must close the door behind him. If you take too long, he'll get in and kill you. *If the player hides in the Laundry, he starts in the Playroom, goes to Bedroom 2, the Hallway, and if he enters the room, the player must rapidly look to the left and right. Night 5 : *In the Cellar, he appears on right side, and the player must look to the left and don't pull up the Monitor. Five Nights at Wario's 4 Luigi may appear on any channel at random, much like every other character, except Mario. He will appear right in the front of the screen after one second if he is there. In order to avoid getting killed by him, the player must go to another channel. This may be quite difficult from Night 4 on as the remote might break at a bad time. Five Nights at Wario's: Origins Luigi appears only at Night 3 in the Attic's window. He will only move the longer the power stays out. If he is staring, the attic is dangerous and the player must not go in here. Gallery Output_QXfixs.gif|Luigi hanging in FNaW 1. Luigi_time.png|Luigi in FNaW 3. Luigi.gif|Luigi in FNaW 4. Luigi_In_Attic.png|Luigi in FNaW: Origins. Trivia *It's unknown as to why Luigi's face sometimes looks deformed. *Luigi is the only antagonist to verbally speak. Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Vengeful Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Revenge Category:Extremists Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Category:Noncorporeal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Villains who died a gruesome death Category:Siblings Category:Possessor Category:Possessors Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Category:Villains with Tragic Past Category:Mario Villains Category:Mario villains Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Stalkers Category:Dark Magic Category:Magic Category:Dark magic Category:Damned Souls Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Successful Category:Delusional Category:Nightmare Enducing Villians Category:Fearmongers Category:Telepaths Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Male Category:Males Category:Cowards Category:Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Weaklings Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Villains